Va la rejoindre, abruti!
by Niila
Summary: House ne sait pas quoi faire, il est perdu. Quelle sera la réaction de Cuddy? One-Shot HUDDY. ATTENTION spoiler saison 5!


**Titre:** Va la rejoindre, abruti !

**Auteur original:** Niila

**Résumé:** A vous de lire ;)

**Genre:** Huddy

**Moment de l'histoire:** Le soir suivant le baiser (5xo6)

__________________________________________

House était devant chez Cuddy, en arrivant il l'avait observée à travers sa fenêtre, elle était occupée, sûrement encore avec de la paperasse pour l'hôpital, s'était-il dit. Il n'arrivait pas à frapper, il était là, devant la porte d'entrée comme paralysé, impossible d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. House ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il vraiment frapper ou repartir comme si de rien n'était ? C'était la 2e fois qu'il fesait des aller-retour entre sa moto et la maison de Cuddy. Finalement il s'asseya sur les quelques marches et se mit à réfléchir. Quelques secondes passèrent quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il ne se retourna même pas. Il était maintenant trop tard pour fuir, Cuddy l'avait aperçu.

- Et merde, dit-il tout bas.

- House ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?  
Lisa se rapprocha de lui, elle ne l'avait pas aperçu par la fenêtre, elle venait simplement sortir sa poubelle.  
- Euh, bah je m'ennuyais un peu, j'ai décidé de faire un tour en moto, puis j'ai voulu poser mes petites fesses par terre et je me suis assis ici ! Quel hasard, dites donc, je n'avais même pas remarqué que c'était chez vous !

- House, ne chercher pas d'excuses ! Pourquoi est ce que vous êtes assis devant chez moi ?

- Ben je viens de vous le dire !  
- _(soupirant)_ House… Comme je vois nous n'en direz pas plus… Vous voulez rester ici à regarder les voitures passer ou rentrer vous réchauffer un peu ? Il fait vraiment froid aujourd'hui…  
House hésita une seconde, mais fini par suivre Cuddy jusqu'au salon. Une douce ambiance y régnait, il faisait calme. House se débarrassa de sa veste et prit place d'un côté sur le canapé.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Non, ça va.

Cuddy reprit sa tasse de thé entre les mains et vient se placer à l'autre bout du canapé alors que House, lui, fixait un point par terre sans vraiment y faire attention. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu ici, chez Cuddy. Lisa décida de rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes venu ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Cela… Aurait… un rapport avec… hier… ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il lui répondit sans la regarder, terriblement gêné.

- En tout cas… Merci de ne pas avoir… profiter de la situation.

House n'avait pas fait attention à la dernière phrase de Cuddy, presque en l'interrompant, il fixait toujours le sol, il lui demanda:

- Vous avez aimé ?

- _(un peu perdue)_ Euh… Qu'est ce que j'ai aimé ?

- Quand je vous ai embrassé hier.

- _(confuse)_ Euh… Oui… Non… Enfin je n'étais pas dans…

- _(l'interrompant)_ Vous voudriez qu'on recommence ?

- House…

Trop tard, il s'était déjà rapproché d'elle. Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux et leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec délicatesse. Aucun des deux n'avaient été capable de savoir qui s'était empressé d'embrasser l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient avec fougue, puis avec douceur. On pouvait ressentir de l'émotion, de la tendresse, de l'envie dans ce baiser. Rompant le baiser House lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Et là ?

- Hmm, je ne sais pas… Il faut que je réessaye.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une fois de plus, ils profitaient l'un de l'autre. Leurs langues parcouraient celle de l'autre avec enthousiaste. Cuddy passait sa main droite de la joue à la nuque de House, tandis que celles du diagnosticien avaient trouvés refuge sur les hanches de Lisa.

- Je crois que oui, oui j'aime quand tu m'embrasses.  
- Hmm, fit-il avec un sourire.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, ils s'observaient, profitant du regard du partenaire. Cuddy décida de prendre la parole.

- House… Où est ce que tout ça va aboutir ? Enfin… Qu'est ce qu'on… Embrouillée, elle passa une main sur son visage avant de croiser le regard de House. J'ai besoin de savoir… Ce que tu ressens pour moi…  
- Et merde ! Jura-t-il avant de se lever, prendre sa veste et se diriger vers la sortie.  
- Où est ce que tu vas ?

- Je rentre chez moi !

Tout bas, Cuddy lâche un juron, elle se leva pour le rattraper. Il était proche de la sortie et pour le faire arrêter elle ne trouva que l'idée de l'appeler.

- Greg !

A ce nom, House s'arrêta net, Cuddy avait eu le temps de passer devant lui, elle faisait dos à la porte et s'était précipitée pour fermer la porte à clé et la glisser dans son pantalon. Greg. Il ne l'avait plus entendu l'appeler comme ça depuis… Depuis cette nuit. Leur nuit. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu ce prénom sortir de sa bouche. Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas entendu résonner dans ses oreilles chaque fois qu'elle poussait un cri de jouissance ou à chaque moment qu'ils passaient ensemble à se chamailler ou tout simplement quand ils se criaient dessus, tous ces moments à la fac. En un instant elle avait fait remonter ces souvenirs à la surface.

- _(un peu agacé)_ Cuddy, laissez-moi passer, je voudrais bien rentrer chez moi !

- Non, tu n'iras nulle part ! La colère se faisait ressentir dans sa voix.

- Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez ! Oubliez que je suis venu hier, oubliez que je suis passé aujourd'hui, oubliez que l'on s'est embrassés ! Oubliez tout !

- Non ! Tais-toi ! Pourquoi est ce que tu réagis comme ça ? Pourquoi est ce que dès que l'on essaye de percer ta carapace au niveau de tes sentiments, tu pars en courant ? Ou même percer ta carapace tout court ! _(dit-elle ironiquement)_ Met ton côté 'je m'en foutisme' à la poubelle un instant ! Bon Dieu ! Pourquoi est ce que tu te renfermes sur toi-même ? Pourquoi est ce que ta vie vaudrait-elle moins qu'une autre ? Tu crois que tu mérites une vie misérable ? Que tu dois être malheureux ? Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais tu crois que ça l'est pour moi ? Ca fait plus de 2o ans que j'attends ce moment ! Que tu me dises ce que tu ressens pour moi ! Tu crois que hier et aujourd'hui quand on s'est embrassés j'ai rien ressenti ? J'aurais voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais ! Qu'on aille même plus loin ! Parce que ce moment je le désire depuis bien trop longtemps ! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi dans des moments pareils ! On retourne 2o ans en arrière, quand je me suis réveillée dans ton appart toute seule, sans un mot, rien ! Tu es parti, tu m'as laissée seule. Seule avec mon amour pour toi ! Vingt ans que je traîne cet amour ! Tu ne crois pas qu'à notre âge il est tout doucement temps de nous poser ? D'être heureux ? Non tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne sais pas…  
- Maintenant regarde moi dans les yeux et dit moi que tu n'as rien ressenti quand on a fait l'amour, quand on s'est embrassés ! Si tu me le dis, je te laisserai partir. On oubliera tout… Définitivement !

- Je… Je… Il détourna le regard, incapable de faire face à Cuddy.  
- Tu vois tu n'y arrives pas ! Dit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'une larme s'échappa de ses yeux. Elle se rapprocha tout doucement vers lui, posa ses deux mains sur les joues de House.

- Laisse moi te prouver que ta vie ne doit pas être malheureuse, laisse moi enfin rentrer dans ta vie, dans ton monde. Dit moi pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit de vivre heureux ? Hein, dis le moi !

- _(hésitant)_ Je… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien !  
- Mais arrête tes conneries ! Tu as peur de faire du mal au gens que tu aimes, c'est pour ça que tu te caches derrière tout ça. Arrête de faire trois pas en arrière chaque fois qu'on en fait un pour se rapprocher de toi. Je sais que tu peux rendre une femme heureuse, alors laisse moi être la femme qui sera heureuse à tes côtés ! Tu ne mérites pas la solitude. Laisse moi être celle que tu veux… S'il te plait !

Face à aucune réaction de la part de House, Lisa, énervée, reprit de plus belle:  
- Oh et puis je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je me tue à expliquer tout ça à un borné !

Elle s'écarta de la porte, sorti la clé de sa poche et la posa sur la petite table.  
- Vas-y part ! Fuis ! Tu en as l'habitude, maintenant ! Va te saouler, fait une overdose de Vicodin ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour refaire le premier pas ! Parce que là je te tends un perche, si tu ne veux pas l'attraper, tant pis pour toi ! Tu finiras ta vie seul et malheureux !

Lisa se dirigea à présent dans sa chambre, le claquement de la porte résonna dans toute la maison. House, quant à lui était toujours à la même place dans le hall, il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il était perdu, ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait eu la preuve qu'il comptait pour Cuddy, qu'elle l'aimait. Et lui comme un con il avait tout gâché. House retourna dans le salon pour éteindre la lampe et se dirigea maintenant vers la porte pour rentrer chez lui. Toute la maison était plongée dans le noir. Il posa sa main sur la clenche, incapable d'ouvrir cette porte. « Alors, mon petit Grégory, tu veux rester ou partir ? Etre heureux ou malheureux ? Rendre une femme heureuse ou la décevoir une nouvelle fois ? » Des questions venaient lui brouiller l'esprit, il se retourna, dos à la porte et se laissa glisser par terre. « Pourquoi est ce que c'est si compliqué les histoires d'amour ? Est-ce que tu serais capable de rendre cette femme heureuse ? Est-ce qu'au fond tu mérites une dame comme ça ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle serait bien plus heureuse avec un homme qui n'est pas drogué, alcoolique ou même misanthrope ? Roh tu es vraiment qu'un con Grégory, tu n'es même pas capable d'assumer tes sentiments ! Arrête de faire le gamin un instant, prends ton courage à deux mains, bon sang ! Tu as des couilles ou quoi ? » Sa conscience, toujours là pour lui, même si d'habitude c'était Wilson. Il ne l'écoutait pas souvent mais là il avait enfin réalisé. « Tu ne peux pas passer à côté de cette opportunité. Cuddy te tend une perche, une perche qui changera le restant de ta vie et qui te rendra heureux. » Un instant passa. « Va la rejoindre, abruti ! » House se releva tant bien que mal, il sentit dans sa poche droite son tube de Vicodin, le sortit et en avala une. A présent il se dirigea vers le fond du couloir, toujours dans le noir, il ouvrit délicatement la porte. Cuddy remua un peu dans son lit, il laissa tomber sa veste, enleva ses baskets et leva les couvertures pour venir se coucher à côté de Cuddy. C'est alors qu'elle se retourna pour ne pas lui faire face.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Va-t-en ! Dit-elle toujours énervée.

House ne lui répondit pas, il se rapprocha d'elle. Passant un bras sur sa taille, il vint placer son nez dans sa nuque pour profiter du doux parfum de sa peau. Il lui murmura à l'oreille:  
- Laisse moi m'accrocher à ta perche.

Une phrase. Il lui aura fallu une phrase pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il acceptait d'être enfin avec elle. D'être heureux à ses côtés. Un bonheur qu'ils partageraient à deux. Tout simplement. A présent, ils pouvaient enfin penser à eux deux.

**FIN**

**________________________  
**

_Laissez moi vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir ! =)_


End file.
